


After Dark

by dragonfire1603



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: A weird form of Subspace that is actually not what Subspace is like at all, Blow Jobs, I REGRET NOTHING, I wrote the majority of this during a 12 hour flight, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Slight (more or less accidental) Voyeurism, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfire1603/pseuds/dragonfire1603
Summary: He should be sensible and turn back. What was going on in this room was none of his business. But still… the urge to press forward won out and Liam took a careful step into the room. And then another.





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is archive locked for a reason. Please be considerate and don’t share it with the cast.

“I’m an idiot,” Liam thought to himself for the fourth time in the last half hour, as he was making his way back to the studio. Luckily the traffic was pretty light at this time of night but still… he could have just not been so scatterbrained as to leave his phone in the studio. He thought he had it stowed it away in his bag after the session but he obviously didn’t. He’d probably been distracted by the short conversation with Matt after the game. He kept imagining that there had been a gleam in his eyes all throughout the game every time he was looking at Liam, an interest that went beyond their comfortable friendship. He was imagining things, clearly. Matt was Taliesin’s and no amount of daydreaming would change that.

As he parked his car near the studio, he noticed that the light was still on in one of the rooms. That was odd. It was after all close to midnight. He entered the building and walked into the corridor at the right hand side towards the entrance of the studio. The door was slightly ajar and dim light was spilling into the corridor. He approached it silently and as he did so he noticed a strange noise. He crept closer to the door, looked inside and saw nothing but the backside of the Critical Role set but it seemed like whoever was there, was right behind the screen. He opened the door a bit wider and as he did so a strangled moan resounded from behind the screen. Oh. Liam froze for a moment. That was definitely Matt’s voice.

He should be sensible and turn back. What was going on in this room was none of his business. But still… the urge to press forward won out and he took a careful step into the room. And then another. And another, slowly circling along the screen that was obstructing his view. As he took a careful peak around the screen the first thing he saw was Matt. Naked. Laid out like a feast on their table, with his discarded clothing lying in a messy pile next to him. Between his legs, facing towards Liam stood a fully clothed Taliesin, one hand on Matt’s wrists, holding them trapped above his head, the other disappearing out of Liam’s view somewhere between Matt’s legs. Matt looked almost fragile laid out in front of Taliesin like that. Liam felt suddenly hot from witnessing the scene in front of him and a telltale stirring in his nether regions made itself known. As he tore his eyes away from Matt and looked up he saw that Taliesin’s eyes were fixated on him.

“Hi Liam,” he said casually, as if nothing was out of order. Matt’s head spun around now, looking at him as well and Liam noticed that a flush was creeping up his checks and his gaze was unfocused. So far removed from the usually piercingly sharp eyes of his.

“I thought I’d heard something just now. You’re more of a Caleb than a Vax when it comes to stealth, apparently,” Taliesin continued. Liam felt the heat rising to his face as he stood there silently for a moment, before fumbling through an answer, his body apparently in the process of allocating resources from his brain to other parts of his body.

“Sorry, I… I didn’t mean to… my phone! I forgot my phone! I’ll get it and leave you to your… ehm.. yes…” he trailed off awkwardly.

“Oh, this phone you mean?” Taliesin said, letting go of Matt’s wrists to reach into the pile of clothes next to Matt and pull Liam’s phone out of the pocket of a pair of jeans. He held it out towards Liam.

“You stole my phone?” Liam asked confused while stepping closer to take the device out of Taliesin’s hand. His gaze trailed over Matt’s body as he did so, catching on his leaking erection, before forcing himself to look at Matt’s face. “Why?”

“Didn’t mean to steal,” Matt said breathlessly, almost slurring his words. “Just wanted you to come back here. Wanted you.”

“Wanted me…?”

Matt opened his mouth to speak but before he could form words he broke into a whimper while Taliesin smiled in a very self satisfied way.

“He’s seen the way you’ve been looking at him,” Taliesin answered instead, moving his free hand back to Matt’s wrists, pinning him down again. “I told him he should just talk to you. Let you know that the interest is mutual. But apparently the storyteller in him wanted a more dramatic reveal.”

Liam fell silent, trying to process all this new information. He hadn’t been imagining things after all it seemed like. 

He took a step towards Matt and laid his hand on his cheek. Matt leaned into his touch. He took this as permission to lean down and kiss him, first lightly but as he felt Matt opening up to him readily, he deepened the kiss. Taliesin had to be doing something to him at the same time, since in the next moment, Matt moaned brokenly into the kiss, Liam swallowing the sound greedily. He broke away after a few more seconds, catching Matt’s lower lip between his teeth for a parting nip.

“So, how do you want to do this, Liam?” Taliesin asked with a grin, ignoring Matt’s noise of protest as he pulled his hand away from between Matt’s spread legs and took a step to the side while still maintaining his hold on his wrists. “He’s all yours.”

Liam held Matt’s gaze, not even looking at Taliesin while he spoke. Instead of answering, he used his thumb to stroke over Matt’s lower lip. Matt wet the digit with his tongue, before closing his lips around the tip of it, letting his tongue trace over it.

“What do you think, Matt?” Liam said finally, pulling his thumb out from between Matt’s lips and smearing the wetness over his lower lip. “What do you want?”

“I’m yours tonight. Let me please you however you want me to,” he said softly after a moment, a mellowness to his gaze that Liam had never seen before in his eyes.

“He’s gorgeous like this, isn’t he?” Liam heard Taliesin say. “It takes a while to get him into that state of mind but it’s worth it.”

“You’re not using some freaky mind control shit on him, are you? Just checking,” Liam said, half joking, half worried. Taliesin laughed.

“Contrary to popular belief, I’m not actually an eldritch being from the dawn of time” he chuckled. “But seriously, he’s fine. This isn’t the first nor last time we’ve done this. And after, he’ll be the same old Matt,” he said, looking at Matt tenderly before fixating Liam with a serious gaze. “I’d never hurt him. You know that, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Liam said quickly. “This is just so… unfamiliar,” he finished, looking back at Matt.

“He’s still him. He just needs this sometimes. You know how many things he has to juggle in his daily life. This relaxes him, takes the pressure off for a few hours,” Taliesin continued.

“You know that I can hear you talking about me, right?” Matt interjected, his voice still unusually soft and almost far-off sounding but a slight edge of frustration creeping into it now. “Can you please stop talking now? And do something? Please?”

“You heard him, O’Brien,” Taliesin laughed.

Liam took a step forward, in between Matt’s parted legs. He placed a hand on Matt’s chest and slowly let it trail down to his stomach, further down, bypassing his cock entirely, which earned him a frustrated groan from Matt, before he let it wander between his legs to his entrance. He carefully pushed a finger inside and found it already well stretched and slick with lube. Matt sighed in relief and tried to push down on it. One finger was clearly not enough, so Liam drew back before adding two more.

He started pushing into him with his fingers, first slowly but picking up speed quickly, Matt’s eyes sliding closed after the first few thrusts and a moan escaping his lips. Liam kept up the motions of his right hand, while using his left to unbutton his jeans and pulling them down his legs, along with his underwear. 

He removed his fingers, using the lube left on them to slick up his cock and slid slowly into Matt. As he was all the way in, he stilled for a moment and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Matt’s tight heat around him. He started to move then, carefully at first, wanting to draw this out. Matt soon seemed to get frustrated with his slow pace, though, twisting under him. Liam smirked and hiked one of Matt’s legs over his shoulder, allowing him to get a better angle to plunge deeper into him. Matt’s eyes slid closed and a strangled moan escaped his lips as he tried to meet Liam’s slow but powerful thrusts. He could sense that Matt was getting close. 

Liam heard the sound of a zipper being opened next to him and looked up to see Taliesin stroking himself under his pants with one hand, eyes locked onto Matt’s face, while still holding Matt’s wrists down with his other.

Liam’s hand found its way to Matt’s cock, trapped between their bodies. He sped up the rhythm of his trusts and gripped the base of it tightly, making Matt’s eyes fly open in surprise. Liam grinned and after a few more thrusts he heard Matt starting to whine softly.

“Please, Liam,” he said brokenly.

“Please what?” Liam asked, emphasizing his question with a powerful thrust that made Matt twist under him.

“Please let me come, Liam. Please.” he begged.

“You beg so sweetly. I kind of want to draw this out a bit longer just to hear it some more.” Matt whimpered.

“Liaaam,” he whined, the sound drawn out and breathless. “Pleeease.” Liam noticed the beginnings of tears gathering at the corners of Matt’s eyes, before he closed them quickly. He lifted one hand to Matt’s face, never breaking his steady rhythm. 

“No, open your eyes,” he said, Matt obeying hesitantly. “I want you to look at me when you come.” He gently placed two fingers next to Matt’s left eye as a reminder. Matt held his gaze even as the blush on his cheeks seemed to deepen. 

“You’re perfect,” Liam said, almost inaudibly, before he suddenly let go of his tight grip on Matt’s cock and stroked along the length of it rough and quick.

Matt came instantly, a scream on his lips, his eyes blown wide, as he held Liam’s gaze. Liam stroked him through his orgasm, only stopping when Matt went boneless under him. He managed a few more thrusts into Matt’s pliant body before he came as well, emptying himself into him.

He pulled out slowly and draped himself over him, bringing his lips to Matt’s for a lazy kiss. When he pulled away, Matt sighed in contentment. 

After a few moments his gaze wandered from Liam to Taliesin, who was standing next to him, palming his hard cock.

“Let me,” Matt said and Taliesin nodded and let go of Matt’s wrists. He got up, shook the tension out of his shoulders, before sinking to his knees in front of Taliesin, more grace in his movements than he had any right to have after he just had his brains fucked out. Liam watched as Matt guided Taliesin cock to his mouth and swallowed it down. Taliesin moaned and buried his fingers in Matt’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Hands behind your back,” Taliesin said, a bit breathless but with a tone indicating that he was used to giving commands and having them followed. Matt instantly obeyed, clasping them behind his back. Taliesin guided Matt’s movements with his grip on his hair, making him swallow more of Taliesin’s cock with each thrust, seemingly getting close now. Taliesin pulled him off completely, letting Matt get a deep breath in, before sliding him down his cock one final time, holding him in position while he groaned and came down his throat. He held Matt down a few more moments, Liam seeing the muscles in Matt’s arms beginning to tense while he fought the urge to pull away to fill his lungs with air. Taliesin let go of Matt and he pulled off, panting.

Taliesin sank to his knees himself then, pulling Matt into a tight embrace, letting him lean into him and bury his face in the crook of his neck. Taliesin whispered softly into his ear, too softly for Liam to understand. Not wanting to intrude, he busied himself putting his clothes back on and then went to search for a washcloth, to wipe up the mess they’d produced. As he came back into the room they weren’t there anymore. Liam was confused until he heard the sound of running water from the shower. He wiped up the smears of come and sweat and then sat down on the couch, waiting for them to finish.

As Matt emerged from the shower he was clad in the hideous red dressing gown from his Fireside Chats and Liam only barely resisted the urge to laugh. Taliesin guided him to the couch, Matt’s eyes almost falling closed while walking.

“You’re on cuddle duty, Liam,” Taliesin said, as he deposited Matt onto the couch next to him. Liam didn’t need to be told twice, lying down on the couch while holding Matt close to his chest, pulling him along. Taliesin vanished from view again.

Liam felt Matt scoot closer to him and Liam settled his chin on his head and put an arm around his middle, trying to envelop as much of Matt’s body with his as possible. He heard a low sigh of contentment from Matt before he started to speak.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“What for?” Liam replied. “I should be the one thanking you.”

“Thank you for going along with it. I sprang this on you and you didn’t have to. But you did and it was wonderful. So thank you.”

Liam was quiet for a moment. 

“ _You_ were wonderful. I wouldn’t be opposed to repeating that sometime. Maybe in a bed, though.”

“You weren’t the one who had to lie on a hard table the whole time,” Matt chuckled. “But point taken.”

They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Taliesin came back, holding Matt’s clothes over his arm. 

“I need to get him home before he falls asleep completely,” Taliesin said. “He’ll be unmovable once that happens.”

“I can drive him home if you want to,” Liam volunteered quickly.

“Don’t worry, it’s fine, it’s on the way anyway,” Taliesin dismissed decisively. Liam forced down the unexpected pang of jealousy that suddenly hit him.

“Okay, your decision,” he said reservedly. Matt twisted around in his arms to face him and kissed him sweetly, seemingly sensing his irritation.

“Forgive him, it’s not aimed against you,” Matt said quietly, only meant for Liam’s ears, after he had pulled away. “When I’m like this, he’s like… this. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to me. He needs to make sure I’m fine.” Liam nodded in understanding, his gaze softening. Put that way, it made sense for Taliesin to react a bit posessively. He cared about Matt a lot and seemed to take his responsibility seriously.

“Okay then,” Liam said while getting up, pulling Matt along with him. “I’ll get on my way home too then.”

They left the building together, Liam helping Taliesin to deposit a nearly asleep Matt on the passenger seat of Taliesin’s car. As Taliesin shut the door he turned around to Liam.

“Thank you,” Taliesin said earnestly. “He’s wanted this for a while.”

“He wasn’t the only one,” Liam smiled. 

Then Taliesin suddenly leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

“Until next time,” Taliesin said with a wink after he had pulled away.

“Definitely,” Liam replied with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> This could maybe be the beginning of a series? We'll see... :D
> 
> I love that CR table and I solemnly swear that every last one of my CR fics will at the very least contain one line about doing something dirty on/under it.


End file.
